


小姐

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: pwp，只为开车。皮克X阿金





	小姐

【渣金】小姐  
01  
瑞典人伊布在巴塞罗那打着好几分零工来过活，深夜的时候他要去一家成人影像店换班。每天也就这么个时间，他可以干点自己的事。

因为晚上没什么人，他可以窝在躺椅里小憩一会，然后被另一个店员喊起来登记新来的货。

“按摩棒……这次进了多少？五十，够么。”

“等你当上老板再来发表意见。”同事提醒他。

伊布哼了一声：“我是老板就进一批劣质货，最好那帮变态做到一半断了。”

“喂，那样人家就不回来买啦！”

“我们是这个街区唯一一个贩卖新奇玩意的店，不需要担心顾客的问题。”

“闭上你的嘴吧！有人来了。”

门口的风铃成串地响，一个高大的身影闪了进来。

伊布不再出声，和同事在柜台前验货。

同事是个单身女生，眼睛像雷达一样扫了午夜客人一眼，立刻小声说：“是个公子哥，你在这等着，我去推销一番。”

伊布嫌弃地翻了个白眼，把紫色的按摩棒塞到她手里：“去吧去吧！”

同事偷笑，一本正经地走过去了。

伊布不是第一次见到同事去搭讪，俏皮可爱的美国妞很受西班牙人欢迎。

没一会，同事沮丧地回到伊布身边，抱怨道：“他拒绝了我。”

“你怎么说的？”

“没什么好说的，他是gay。”

伊布额角一跳，好奇地抬起头张望，果真看到了那位客人杵在同性专区。

闪着点棕的黑发，极短，极密。和头发一样弄的还有他的眉毛和胡子，黑色丛林间嵌着一双眼睛，是漂亮的蓝色，难以用语言来形容，总之很令人震撼。伊布敢说自己没有被任何一个人的眼睛迷惑到过，除了家里养的那只猫。

显然对方感受到了自己的目光，微微侧过脸和他对视了。

伊布不是害羞的人，这回却有些窘迫地别过了头。

再回过头时，客人已经不在原地了，而是来到了自己面前。

“我要这些。”

面对面的时候，这位器宇不凡的客人更是给了伊布隐形的压迫感。

明明自己还要比他高上几分。

伊布捏了捏鼻子，一样一样地结算。

“一共50欧。”

“给你。”

伊布接过钱，忽然觉得有些不对，正要开口对方抢先道：“谢谢，不需要袋子了。”

几盘碟和电动按摩器就被他握在手里，大摇大摆地走了出去。

“看，他开的车！”

伊布对车没有研究，但从同事夸张的口气中他也能知道，那人很有钱。

可伊布没想到皮克那么有钱。

02  
“你来了？”

伊布有些忐忑地走进房间，眼睛不知道往哪里放。

该死，他不应是这般胆小的人才是！

“你给我那张名片，不就是希望我来么。”

皮克笑了笑，示意伊布随意坐。

“我没想到你会来。”

“哦，那我走？”

皮克一把扣住伊布的手腕，将他的身体贴到墙上。

“不用。”

皮克微仰头，嘴唇正好擦过伊布的下巴，一股电流从脚底直窜到伊布的天灵盖。

“看你的第一眼，我就知道，你和我一样。”

皮克挑着伊布的下巴，笑容里带着点轻蔑，对伊布是，对自己也是。

伊布听到这话就有点不高兴了，推开皮克就要走。

“各取所需不好吗？我给你钱，你给我操。”

伊布停下脚步，他确实需要钱，而且是很需要。

“说好了，要戴套，不内射。”

伊布转过身，开始脱衣服，而皮克则坐在床沿上欣赏着他的肉体。

常年健身的缘故，伊布肌肉匀称，一块一块都恰到好处，拼在一起就是幅赏心悦目的画。

皮克站起来，脱去了上衣，松开了腰间的皮带。

“取悦我。”

不是命令，却是不容拒绝的强势。

伊布半跪在地上，双手抚上皮克的胯部，隔着裤子开始揉搓他的阴茎。

皮克单手叉着腰，另一只手按着伊布的头顶，迫使他寄居在自己的掌控中。伊布掌心渐热，便大着胆子拽下裤子。

皮克尺寸极其可观，黑色的内裤间暗潮涌动，巨龙昂起头，腥味混着香水味，着实令伊布有些亢奋起来。

“Sir？”

伊布试探性地喊了一声，他的口活很差，不知道皮克会不会喜欢。

“继续。”

03  
皮克岔开着两条长腿，以便伊布更好地将脸对准自己的下半身。

伊布不再多言，一边抓挠着皮克垂下来的大囊袋，一边拿嘴去含，舌头舔湿了内裤，用手轻轻地扯下裤角，原本蜷缩在狭小空间内的肉棒整根弹出，伊布避闪不及，被肉棒打到了脸。

皮克依旧是叉着腰的姿势，似乎还没有舒服的样子，也不说话，只静静地注视前方的壁画。

没了内裤的阻隔，伊布可以尽情地啃噬皮克的肉棒。蛋大的阴囊被他叼在口中，舌头细细地舔，再轻扯着根往外拽，力度控制的正好，皮克没有感到疼，只觉得舒畅无比。

硬邦邦的巨物刮过伊布的口腔，刺激着唾液腺分泌出更多的津液来。肉棒完全卡住伊布的嘴巴，却还没完全没入。伊布讨厌深喉，但皮克的肉棒竟如此令人着迷，比那么多寂寞夜里玩的按摩棒美味多了。

皮克揪着伊布的耳朵，开始一前一后地模仿性交的姿势在伊布口里抽插。这种感觉刺激又难受，伊布从脖子开始潮红，因为无法呼吸而开始干呕，却被肉棒堵着没办法吐，于是发出一阵一阵色情的响声，让两人全身的毛孔都打开了，彻底癫狂。

皮克把伊布扔到床上，将那两条碍眼的腿往前推，折成M形，并大力地往外翻，让伊布的阴茎彻底暴露。

“喔——你湿了，Senorita……”

伊布同样粗大的阴茎前端像个泉眼一样不断冒出前列腺液，皮克从柱体底部往上舔，长长的舌头卷住那冒水的小孔，一下一下地戳着，害的伊布抓着床单大喊bitch。

两根手指夹着紫红色的阴囊，皮克没有伊布刚才那般温柔。他用力地扯着，恨不得把那两个球扯下来吃进肚里。皮克把伊布的阴囊挤在一起，两个同时含在嘴里，不停地舔和啃。空闲的手往上摸，掐着伊布的乳头不肯放。

伊布的脚压在皮克的背上，脚趾蜷在一起，痛苦又酸爽地大叫了一声，皮克适时躲开，才没有被喷出来的精液射一脸。

伊布的精液浓稠至极，皮克开玩笑道你是不是很久没射了，伊布直接拉开皮克捏着自己乳头的手，让他滚一边去。

皮克躺到他身侧，借着灯光，从伊布的角度看过去，皮克怎么样都是一张弧线完美的脸，英俊而高贵，是那种与身俱来的气质，和出身有关。

不知为何，伊布有些难过了起来。

04  
皮克没有给伊布太多难过的时间，因为此刻他正像个婴儿一样搂着伊布，嘬着他的奶头，像戳马眼一样戳着伊布的乳尖，似乎期待着这小孔里也喷出些什么东西。

伊布想推开他，但皮克弄得自己太舒服了，他也就回抱着皮克，甚至主动将乳头送到皮克嘴边，紧紧地贴着皮克的脸。

虽然自己经常锻炼，哪儿的肌肉都坚硬无比，但唯独胸部，丰满得柔软，侧躺着的时候更是能挤出女人似的沟来。皮克的鼻子现在就卡在这中间，他闷声闷气道：“有点奶味……”

伊布差点想打爆他的头，但还是忍住了。皮克放过红肿的乳头，翻过伊布的身体，大力掰开两瓣臀肉，开始舔肛。

那幽深的小洞窄而狭长，仿佛是专门为皮克的肉棒准备的。皮克拿出刚买的电动按摩棒，开始做扩张。

老实说，他的尺寸可比这按摩棒还要大。为了不让伊布太受苦，做好扩张润滑是非常重要的。

皮克将那紫色的按摩棒一点点塞进伊布的后庭，才进去一点，就被穴肉缴住。皮克没有用过按摩棒，他操过的人，一个要玩比按摩棒更可怕的东西，一个见到这些玩意就不准皮克碰他了。

“啊……”

皮克手里没了度，直接将按摩棒一插到底，伊布登时尖叫，皮克吓了一跳，立刻把按摩棒抽了出来。才饱胀的小穴失去了肉棒的摩擦，顿时饥渴起来，源源不断地流出淫液。

皮克抠了一点，放进嘴里尝了尝，然后抬起身喂给伊布吃。两人深吻起来，皮克趁机再次将按摩棒插进伊布体内，这次有了湿润的肠液，甬道畅通无阻。

皮克按下开关，伊布浑身开始颤抖。

“呃！”

闷哼被皮克吃进嘴里，他们保持着接吻的姿势，皮克霸道地掠夺光伊布嘴里的空气，牙齿撕咬着伊布的舌头。伊布面红耳赤，也发起狠来咬皮克。两人的舌头在外面打架，最后还是交缠在一起。皮克舔着伊布的脖子，细咬着颈边的嫩肉，接着又开始玩起伊布的耳朵。

舌尖伸进去，像伊布小穴里的按摩棒一样伺候着伊布的耳朵。伊布浑身发痒，他一直犟着的劲儿终于消失了，取而代之的无限的放荡和不知羞耻。

“快，快用大鸡巴操我，狠狠地操干……”

皮克加快了按摩棒的频率，伊布的呻吟随之抖上去，又一波高潮来临，精液射得满床，皮克身上也沾到了。他舔了舔伊布肚脐眼里窝着的精液，说：“色情店里员工的淫液真好吃。”

伊布的脸红了，央求着皮克快点用鸡巴干他。

皮克拂开伊布脸上的碎发，慵懒地说：“那好吧。”

伊布简直要疯了，他真不明白有钱人做爱都这么喜欢叽叽歪歪的吗？

皮克的肉棒早就硬得跟块铁似的了，又紫又红，粗壮的筋爬在上面，一跳一跳的，宣告着这优越的尺寸。

按摩棒从伊布体内抽离，穴口已经糜烂不堪，收缩着的小穴吞吐着淫液，色情又淫荡。皮克迫不及待地将肉棒送进去，伊布却猛然想到一事，连忙问：“你戴套了吗！！”

这话说得太晚，皮克已经整根插进伊布的小穴。他不喜欢戴套，总是变着法把人先搞得七荤八素飘飘欲仙了，再捅入肉棒，一般人都记不起戴不戴套的问题。伊布算反应快的了，但也没来得及阻止。

真实的肉棒一进入体内，穴里的无数张小嘴就嗷嗷待哺地吸着肉棒，紧得皮克无法动弹，既不能再往前插也无法退后。

无法，只能拍打着伊布的屁股。伊布的屁股也是尤物，雪白浑圆，手一拍一掐，顿时起两个色情的红印。皮克将紧致的臀肉揉搓，把它挤压得不成形状。

“放松，放松……”

皮克念叨了许久，伊布的屁股才不夹得那么紧了。皮克抓住这一瞬间，立刻往前一顶，伊布的喉咙里发出一声绵长的叫声，皮克知道，自己是撞到他的敏感点了。

也不急，细细地磨着，时不时顶一下，停住，等伊布饥渴难耐地扭起腰肢，皮克再往后一退，嫩肉正要翻出来皮克又立刻全部顶了回去。

来来回回数次，磨得穴口都有点渗血了。伊布的叫声大大刺激着皮克的挺进，他微微抬起伊布的腰，以便自己更好地抽插。囊袋拍打小穴的啪嗒声混合着耻毛厮磨间的水声，下流至极。

“不……不要内射！”

伊布一感觉皮克的龟头肿了一分烫了一分就有强烈的预感，这没人性的家伙要内射了。

此时皮克不仅阴茎充血，大脑也充血，丝毫听不进任何话，只管按着伊布进进出出地插碾。他的脑子里只在想一件事：这个人怎么这么好操，包裹着滚烫肉棒的小穴怎么如此美味香甜。

皮克没有对自己的话有反应，伊布只能别过身试图让皮克的肉棒滑出去。自从被皮克彻底进入，他的淫液就没有断过，甬道顺滑无比。可纵然这样，皮克的肉棒仍牢牢箍在里面。伊布怀疑他的肉棒还能再变大，这可不妙。

皮克放缓了速度，伏在伊布身上吻他的后背、脖子，咬他的耳朵。手伸到前面继续捻已经通红肿胀的乳头。

伊布小腹一热，已经射过一次的阴茎又翘了起来。在皮克的侍弄下又开始喷起了精液。这一次的精液淡了许多，皮克抓了一把就往他的屁股里塞。

“你干嘛……”

皮克坏笑道：“润滑一下，我试试能不能再塞点东西进来。”

令伊布害怕的事发生了，皮克抠着他的穴口，把还在一边震动的按摩棒戳了进来。

“操！你不怕自己被搞断了！！”

皮克不搭理他，手下动作不断。按摩棒和肉棒一起挤在伊布的花穴里，一齐进退，伊布感觉下半身不再是自己的了，他大张着嘴，命令自己使劲呼吸，不然他可保不准自己会爽死在床上。

没错，爽死。

两根“肉棒”同时插进去，穴里无数张小嘴都在叫嚣着，抢着去吸吮肉棒。

“啊！好爽……操！再深一点……深一点！呃……操。”

伊布把手伸进嘴里，拉扯着舌头，手指伸进喉咙里，来回抽插，还不停砸吧着嘴。

“我的鸡巴好不好吃？嗯？操的你爽不爽？”

伊布仰着头，难受地都快哭了。

“大鸡巴太好吃了，兹拉坦想一直吃一直吃，大鸡巴一直插在里面好不好？兹拉坦的骚穴快痒死了！大鸡巴能不能快点射进来？”

皮克抓着他的头发，以骑马的姿势在伊布身上快速地起伏。

“不是不让大鸡巴内射吗？到底要不要大鸡巴射进去？”

说这话的时候皮克拔掉按摩棒，细密的穴肉没有松，而是更紧地吃着自己的肉棒，似乎比刚才还要紧。

伊布主动抬起屁股去撞皮克的大囊袋，恳求道：“大鸡巴射进兹拉塔的骚穴里吧！！骚穴快饿死了，操烂兹拉坦的骚穴吧……”

最后一个音还没说出来，直接飙成了高音。

皮克早就大张的马眼一听这话无止境地开始喷射精液。冰凉的精液四面八方地被吸进温热的小穴，皮克拔出肉棒，用按摩棒堵住穴口，把伊布瘫软的身体提起来，让他跪在自己身前。

这一回不用皮克命令，伊布主动地扑过来含住正在喷精的肉棒，他像吃奶瓶一般销魂地吮着。

皮克的精液太多，在小穴里已经射了十分钟，现在依旧不停歇地泄在伊布嘴里，一泡一泡的，伊布来不及吞下去被呛着了，白色的精液溢出嘴角，顺着下巴流到锁骨，又滴进胸前。因为伊布正搂着皮克的大腿，胸肌挤在一起，多余的精液就全都被盛在了那沟里。

“Fuck。”

皮克看见此情此景，稍稍绵软下的龟头再次生龙活虎起来。他按着伊布的脑袋，在他上面的小嘴里一边射一边插。黑色的耻毛扎在伊布的脸上，让他觉得又痒又舒服，希望皮克能一遍遍地操自己。

05  
窗帘拉开，阳光全部照了进来。伊布揉揉眼，扭过头就看见皮克背对着自己，微分着腿，肉棒长得垂下来露出一个尖，周边毛发被阳光照得金灿灿的。

不得不说，皮克还是很令自己满意的，除了差点把自己的身体操散架外。

枕头下的电话铃响个不停，伊布半坐起来，问：“不接吗？”

皮克晃晃手指头：“没必要。”

电话响了十几秒断了，过了几秒，又开始响了。

“还是不接？”

皮克说你拿出来看是不是拉莫斯。

伊布略感奇怪，但是照做了。拿出手机，来电显示正是拉莫斯。

“是……怎么回事？他，是你男朋友吗？”

皮克有些不悦，转过身，伊布才惊觉他正在解决晨勃的问题。

这男人，他们停下才没多久，又勃起了？

伊布正想着，皮克就俯下身抓着他的头发咬他的嘴唇。

这个间隙又打进了电话，伊布注意到铃声变了。

皮克没像前两次那样淡定，而是一把大力推开伊布，抓起手机就往门外走。

伊布只听见一声温柔的尾音“我在加班呢……”然后门砰地关上了。

等得实在无聊，伊布先去泡了个澡，他还从没有从晚上一直做到早上的体验，虽然累得不行，但居然感觉上很不错。即使他是个对性伴侣要求很高的人，对于皮克的技术，他选择闭麦。

高级酒店的设备就是不一样，伊布觉得连水质都比自己家里的好。

他在热腾腾的浴缸里睡着了，醒来的时候已经被皮克捞回了床上。

“几点了？”

“下午五点。”

“God！！！我还要去上班！”

伊布正想起身，腰疼得差点死过去。剧烈性事的后劲儿一上来，整个人都不好了。

皮克按住他的肩，调笑道：“今天不要去了。”

“靠，我要赚钱的啊！”

皮克从兜里掏出一张卡：“拿去，够你翘班一天的工资了吗？”

伊布没有接，而是问：“这算什么？我只收现金，不收卡。”

“喂。”皮克的力气很大，钳制住浑身瘫软的伊布还是很容易的，“换个工作怎么样？”

伊布眼角一跳，“你……”

“对，做我的床伴。”

皮克弯腰，双手撑在伊布身侧，和他面对面。

“你的床伴，应该不止我一个吧。”

“你很聪明。”皮克亲了亲他的嘴唇，宝石般的眼睛里全是魅惑人的情欲，“但那有什么关系呢？你有钱赚，我有人操，互惠互利，很好的交易。”

伊布无奈又无解地冷笑一声，他沉思片刻，然后选择勾住皮克的脖子，顺势站起来，居高临下地俯视着眼前的贵公子，像个女王一样告诉他：“那么，你得到兹拉坦的同意了。”

“兹拉坦？”

“兹拉坦伊布拉希莫维奇。”

“幸会，杰拉德皮克。”

伊布咬着他的耳朵，轻声说：“你的名片上有。”

皮克大笑起来，抱住伊布倒了下去。

fin


End file.
